It has been conventionally known that a coin feeding device, which stores coins put thereinto from outside and feeds the stored coins, is installed inside a coin handling machine (see, JP8-212407A and JP8-212408A, for example). FIG. 12 is a front view showing the structure of a coin feeding device disclosed in JP8-212407A and JP8-212408A.
The coin feeding device 90 disclosed in JP8-212407A and JP8-212408A includes: a rotary disc 92 mounted on a rotary shaft 91, the rotary disc 92 being configured to be rotated by the rotary shaft 91 while being inclined at a predetermined angle with respect to the vertical direction; and a hopper member 93 configured to define a coin storage space 99 for storing coins between the hopper member 93 and a surface of the rotary disc 92. In the coin feeding device 90 shown in FIG. 12, the surface of the rotary disc 92 is provided with a plurality of protruding members 94. As shown in FIG. 12, the respective protruding members 94 are arranged at equal intervals therebetween on positions near to and along an edge of the rotary disc 92. The respective protruding members 94 catch coins on the surface of the rotary disc 92, so that the coins in a lower area of the rotary disc 92 are transported to an upper area of the rotary disc 92 along with the rotation of the rotary disc 92.
In the coin feeding device shown in FIG. 12, coins transported by the respective protruding members 94 to the upper area of the rotary disc 92 are sent to a coin passageway 96 by a coin transport means formed of, e.g., a transport belt 95. In this manner, the coins are fed out from the coin storage space 99. In the coin feeding device 90 disclosed in JP8-212407A and JP8-212408A, a dispense member 97 is mounted on a lower edge guide 96a of the coin passageway 96. The dispense member 97 is configured to take coins, which have been transported to the upper area of the rotary disc 92 by the protruding members 94, into the coin passageway 96. The dispense member 97 is opposed to the surface of the rotary disc 92 with a slight gap therebetween which does not allow passage of a coin. In addition, the dispense member 97 is provided with a groove 97a through which the protruding member 94 can pass.